A computer can execute an application to provide a service. A service can be provided via a distributed computing model. For example, an application can exist on a shared pool of resources, referred to herein as a “cloud,” for access by a client computer. Cloud-based services are said to execute or reside “on the cloud.” The resources of the cloud can be virtual instances of resources, such as a virtual machine instance. The cloud can be structured, or otherwise configured, to provide the service based on a cloud service model, such as software as a service (“SaaS”), platform as a service (“PaaS”), and infrastructure as a service (“IaaS”).